Last time I'll abandon you
by Nuraicha
Summary: "This is the last time I'll abandon you / And this is the last time I'll forget you / I wish I could" (Stockholm Syndrome - Muse). El Doctor vuelve a estar solo de nuevo.


Por fin, tras meses sin conseguir escribir nada con este pairing, hoy encontré inspiración mientras veía el concierto de Muse en el Austin City Limits Festival, cuando tocaron _Stockholm Syndrome_. El título está sacado de la canción también.

No beteado, así que agradezco que si hay algún error me lo comuniquéis.

-  
Disclaimer: Ni _Doctor Who_ ni la letra de _Stockholm Syndrome_ me pertenecen y no obtengo dinero alguno escribiendo esto.

* * *

_**Last Time I'll Abandon You**_

Era una situación muy extraña encontrarse completamente sólo de nuevo.

No es que durante ese año hubiera estado todo el tiempo rodeado de gente, más bien lo contrario: muchas veces había sido abandonado durante días en una fría celda, e incontables noches las había pasado en su tienda de la sala de control, con un par de guardias al otro lado de la puerta, que jamás hablarían con él.

Lo más preocupante era el silencio punzante que sentía en su cabeza. Después de un año, había olvidado esa desalentadora sensación que se apoderaba de su cerebro cuando se le negaba la comunicación telepática con otro Señor del Tiempo.

El Doctor nunca había sido muy amigo de dejar a otros acercarse por su mente, y en cuanto había salido de Gallifrey había intentando muy duramente cerrar el contacto.

Por eso, la primera vez que el Master penetró con fuerza en su mente, sin aviso y sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, el Doctor gritó presa de un dolor inimaginable.

El Master era así, nunca había conseguido mantenerlo alejado por mucho que lo hubiera intentando.

Durante todo ese año a su merced, el Doctor pasó cada minuto pensando en cómo escapar y en qué haría en cuanto ese infierno terminara. El Master normalmente reía siempre que conseguía detectar esos deseos en su mente, pero algunas veces le había torturado tan duramente que el Doctor había pasado días sin poder mover ni un músculo.

Esas veces le solía decir que nunca escaparía, porque por fin había conseguido que fuera _sólo suyo_. El Doctor incluso había llegado a prometerle en una ocasión que, sin importar cuán duro el Master luchara para mantenerle preso, él finalmente le abandonaría, _como siempre_.

Después de eso el Doctor pasó una semana en coma, enterándose al despertar que su corazón izquierdo había estado casi un día entero sin latir.

En ese momento el Doctor se dio cuenta de que quizá no había escapatoria posible.

Jamás se habría imaginado que quien escaparía sería el Master.

Era él quien le había abandonado esta vez, no el Doctor. El Master le había dicho que eternamente sería su prisionero y ahora se había ido.

Se había dejado morir, sólo para no estar con él.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta eso? ¿Desde cuándo se habían decantado por llevar su relación hasta un punto tan extremo? ¿Por qué no podían ganar los dos?

Una noche, durante ese año, el Doctor llegó a creer que otro destino para ellos era posible. Esa noche, por primera vez en muchos siglos, pudo ver el interior de la mente del Master.

_Koschei y Theta seguían estando allí_.

El Master negó y porfió, pero desde ese instante el Doctor tuvo esperanzas renovadas.

Dos días después de aquello, estaba de rodillas en el suelo de la sala de control, sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida del Master y llorando desesperadamente.

Se había ido, y esta vez era para siempre.

¿De qué servían ahora los compañeros humanos? La TARDIS le había suplicado que fuera a buscar a alguien nuevo para que viajara con él, incluso que volviera a visitar a alguno de sus antiguos amigos. El Doctor se había negado, incluso cuando ella había tomado la iniciativa y aterrizado en frente de la casa de antiguos compañeros como Sarah Jane o Martha.

En vez de salir se había encerrado en su dormitorio deseando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, _morir_.

¿Cómo podía vivir de nuevo solo, después de haber recordado de nuevo lo que se siente cuando estás junto a la persona que amas y odias desesperadamente?

De nuevo, había perdido.


End file.
